


Smoke and Fog

by vailkagami



Series: Great Blue World [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Possession, fic related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of Lucifer in Sam's body, based on the story <i>And this Great Blue World of Ours</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the prompt _Smoke and Fog_ in my [genprompt-bingo](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, when I scetched it his face acctually did look like Sam. Then I shaded everything and it didn't. Maybe it's because he's so skinny in this and it really changes your appearance. Maybe I just suck at shading.


End file.
